Martin Pardon
Martin Pardon is a television host and the main antagonist in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "TV Dinner". Background Physical Description Martin is a short and obese man with a large pointy nose and a wrinkled forehead. Being a host of a television show relating to wildlife, he wears a brownish-gray shirt with its sleeves rolled up along with a large pair of green pants which is tighten by a black belt. Martin also has a tortoise on his head which he uses as a hat. Personality While being recorded, Martin passes himself off as a generous man who shows strong loyalty toward wild animals, as he makes comments on how impressive the armadillo star is on every one of his performance. However, while not on camera, Martin is revealed to be an arrogant jerk who shows no respect toward others. He constantly bullies and shouts at his cameraman Ron, even for asking him a pretty valid question about the armadillo. He also rudely turns down Shenzi, Banzai and Ed whenever they try to get involved in his documentary show. Role in the series ''Timon & Pumbaa "TV Dinner" Martin is seen filming his show ''Kingdom of the Creatures with an armadillo as the star, giving it steaks as food. Martin's cameraman, Ron, has doubts about armadillos shoving turkeys out of the ground with shovels and other things, but Martin just goes with it, shouting at Ron that the armadillo is the star of the show and he deserves a big, juicy steak for lunch. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed notice the armadillo enjoying its meal, and the hyena trio attempt to star on Martin's documentary show so they could have steaks too. While Martin does the second take about how the armadillo protects himself from predators, Shenzi appears and performs a ballet dance. Martin yells "cut" and talks to Shenzi, who tries to convince him to give her some steaks. But Martin takes her down by spinning her away. On the third take, Martin talks about what the armadillo does during the rainy season. Then Banzai appears and performs a singing act. Martin yells "cut" again and sarcastically praises Banzai for his performance. He then abruptly turns him down like he did to Shenzi. On the fourth take, Martin talks about how the armadillo doesn't take himself seriously. Then Ed appears and performs slapstick comedy. However, like his cohorts, he gets taken down by Martin. The hyena trio then suggest that they should become directors for the TV show. Later, the armadillo gets a movie deal and leaves the Serengeti, forcing Martin to find another animal star. The host then sees the hyenas return and nervously offers them jobs as actors while being fed, but the hyenas decide to become directors and eat Martin. With the hyenas as the show's new hosts, they make a take (titled "'Next' One" on the clapboard, thus making it the fifth take) with Martin in a cooking pot,it is unknown if the hyenas ate him or not leaving him with a unknown fate. Gallery imagempt.png imagemps.png|Martin seeing Shenzi going ballet imagempar.png Imagemptp.png imagempe.png|Martin with Ed armadillo leaves 4 movies.jpg Martin Pardon in a pot.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:Television hosts Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Animated characters